plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Shield (PvZH)
:For the Peel Shield in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Peel Shield. 225px |box title = Peel Shield |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Superpower Trick |ability = Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. |flavor text = Orange you glad Citron is here to protect you?}} Peel Shield is 's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability shields all plants for the turn it is played and draws a card. Origins It is based on one of Citron's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name. Its description is a parody of the punchline of a famous knock-knock joke, "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Smarty *'Tribes:' Fruit Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Orange you glad Citron is here to protect you? Update history Update 1.2.12 * Strategies With Due to the nature of this trick, playing this can make you near invincible when you have a plant on every lane, and the only things that can hurt you are Strikethrough zombies along with damaging cards and abilities that can target you directly. This trick is also very useful against zombies with high strength or the Frenzy trait (even more if they are glass cannons), as the shielded plants nullify both completely. A plant that synergizes extremely well with this trick is Soul Patch, as the lane he is on is basically impenetrable, and anything that manages to hit you is absorbed by Soul Patch's ability, basically making it unnecessary for you to fill the field completely to make yourself invincible. However, keep in mind that he can still be destroyed via instant-kills and health-lowering tricks such as Locust Swarm and Alien Ooze. If you are desperate for cards, you could play Peel Shield to get one, although it is a waste unless you have some plants on the field. Against Unlike Uncrackable, you should focus on lanes without plants, as you cannot do any damage on lanes with them. You can, however, use instant-kill cards to destroy them, as they are only protected from damage and not instant destruction. If Soul Patch is on the field, save your brains for the next turn as you cannot hurt literally anything this turn, unless you can instantly destroy Soul Patch. In rare cases, the AI may play this at the start of the game or when there are no plants on the field since it also draws a card, helping you as the AI would waste the superpower. Gallery Peel Shield statistics.png|Peel Shield's statistics Peel Shield Card.png|Peel Shield's card 683622DB-D98E-4604-9383-E6BE3098FF19.jpeg|Peel Shield costing 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability PeelShieldCardImage.png|Peel Shield's card image Peel ShieldH.png|Peel Shield's HD card PeelShield.jpg|Peel Shield being played Shellery protected by Peel Shield.jpeg|Peel Shield being played WhenAIsareStupid.PNG|Citron drawing a card due to Peel Shield's ability, note that it's an AI battle, and thus it's wasted. Citron Super.gif|Peel Shield being played (animated). Note that Rose can play it due to Bird of Paradise conjured it. Old PeelShield.jpeg|Peel Shield's statistics Trivia *Sometimes, when it is played, Citron can be heard saying something similar to "I'm here!" Category:Tricks Category:Undroppable cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Shielding cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants